Letter To My Congressman. Everyone Needs To Petition Theirs.
by user Politicalchange Hello, My name is ******* ****. I live in ******** *****in the fine district that you represent. I write you today because I am very concerned and confused. I am concerned with the situation that I see America in. I am confused because I do understand why America is faltering. I do not understand what really motivates our leaders and our media. I feel that there are hidden agendas in our administration. I feel I have been lied to. I feel I am still being lied to. I write you now because I feel I have no where else to turn. I need answers. I need the truth. I have many questions about these issues that I feel are extremely important, but I never see any media coverage, or any debate in the senate or the house. I know you are a busy man so I will try and only ask the most important questions about each issue. I really hope you will be able to answer my questions. It would be a sad day if the person who represents my interests in the country can’t answer a few simple questions. If you don’t have the answer I would love to hear your opinion on the issue. * 911 – Why has there been no judiciary review of 911? Why isn’t bin laden on the FBI most wanted list for both 911 and the USS Cole bombing, not just the USS Cole bombing? Why won’t the FBI release the tapes of the pentagon from the Sheridan Hotel, which had an excellent view? How did WTC 7 collapse when it was not hit by a plane, and why didn’t the 911 commission explain this when they said that it is unlikely that WTC 7 fell from fires? I have many more questions, but in the essence of time I will ask one more. Why doesn’t the media any of the issues with official story? * The Federal Reserve – Who owns the Federal Reserve? Why it is not listed as a government agency in the phone book? Why is the Federal Reserve given the power to create money and not Congress? * Israel American Policy – Why do we support Israel with every foreign policy? Why do we ignore the fact that one of the main reasons the Islamic extremists hate us is because of our support for Israel? Lastly, why is Israel allowed to have secret nuclear weapons without inspection that Mordachi Vanunu has proven, yet we can go to war with Iraq with basically no intelligence? * The Iraq War – What is the point of staying there? What is your solution to the problem in Iraq, and why do you feel that this will work? * Bush Cheney Impeachment – Why has there been no inquiry to this? It is obvious that someone lied about the info to get us into war. It is obvious that Bush and Cheney are incompetent to run this war. If you make as many mistakes as these two guys in a regular job they would have been fired. * Pentagon – One September 10 th 2001 Rumsfeld announced the pentagon couldn’t account for 2.3 trillion dollars. Why has this never been looked into? Who is the accountant for the pentagon and why can’t they account for 25 percent of the budget? Why does Richard Pearl have an office at the pentagon when he doesn’t even work there? * Oil – Why are oil companies getting huge subsidies? Why doesn’t the government care about alternative energy, or put any real effort into other solutions other than oil for energy? * Halliburton – Do you think that Cheney being a former CEO of Halliburton and still having stock options might bring a conflict of interests? Do you think that it is odd that Halliburton’s stock has quadrupled since the war started? * Media – Why doesn’t the media report on the real issues? This is one of the things I really can’t figure out. Why won’t the media ask our politicians the hard questions about real issues? Who is controlling the media, and why do they make sure to not discuss real issues like the lack of evidence on Bin Laden for 911. * IRS – Why can’t the IRS provide the law that says we are required to pay a federal income tax? * Campaign Finance – Why is so much money spent on campaigns? What would your stance be if there was a cap on campaign spending to level the playing fields? I have many, many more questions on these issues and other issues. I tried to keep it short because I know you are very busy. I will be urging all my friends and family to email you and your associates about issues that concern them. I will be getting very politically active in the coming days until November 2008. I will be using the information in the response of this email to decide my vote for my district in 2008. I will be using all my influence to make sure that people in my district feel that they are being adequately represented. I will continue to send emails with concerns that I have, and will be asking what your stance on the issue is and what you are doing to solve it. I will be making sure that you represent the people of this district, and not some special interest group. I have all these concerns about our system because I can clearly see that bush is not acting in the best interest of the people. I have friend in the marines and he was sent to Iraq today. He told me last weekend, in tears, that he did not want to go to Iraq. This noble man who joined the Marines to defend his country, is being misused and forced into a civil war that we created. He deserves better leadership. There was and still is no reason for the Iraq war. It is clear to me that Bush and this administration wanted the war, and have hidden motives for the reason for the war. It is obvious this isn’t about Iraqi freedom. It is about money and oil. Bush and this administration are letting our soldiers die for money and oil. This outrages me so badly to the point where I feel I can’t trust anything the government does anymore. I feel most politicians have hidden agendas and are not representing the American people. I have one more statement. I am certain that the reason we went to Iraq was because Saddam Hussein was going to start selling oil in Euros. Iran has announced that it will be selling oil in Euros. I am extremely worried that we will be going to war with Iran, and this will cause world war 3, one billion Christians in a war to the death with one billion Muslims. I ask you to use your position of power to demand answers and really understand what is controlling Bush policy. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Politicalchange Category: March 15, 2007 Category: congress issues iraq israel 911 bush war oil money iran federal reserve Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.